


Wake up

by Penguinabominations



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinabominations/pseuds/Penguinabominations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard Falls asleep in Integra's study, Leaving himself open and vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

It wasn’t everyday that the great count could be caught off guard. Even as Integra finished up the last bit of paperwork left on her desk she noticed Alucard had yet to leave the room. She wasn’t entirely sure when he had phased into the room but he had been silent for the whole duration of the time. Alucard merely sat in one of the chairs facing the fireplace, his head lowered slightly and his hands folded over crossed legs. She couldn’t see his face due to his hair falling over his face.

“Alucard.”

He made no movement or even recognition that she spoke. Was he asleep? Vampires are usually paranoid creatures, definitely during the day. Slayers usually hunted vampires during the day to catch them off guard and slam a pale oak stake through their hearts and let them roast in the sun.

This was out of character. 

Integra stood from her desk and lightly tapped her papers together into a neat pile before placing them in one of her many drawers. If she were to leave him here, someone may come in and surprise him. Frankly cleaning human blood off the floor is not enjoyable, definitely not in her study. It would be best to wake him and get him to his coffin.

She made her way over to the chair and quickly lit up a cigar. Waking a vampire is obviously dangerous. Not only that, this was the KING of Vampires. Whose very name strikes fear in people to this day.

There had been times before when Alucard was new to being her servant, he would test the power of the seal that bound him to service. She remembered a time when she was in her teens and becoming a woman, he had smelt her menstruations and had tried to bite her. She remembers a bright flash and then Alucard vomiting and writhing on the ground before her, pleading with her to make the pain stop. 

After each test of the seal he would become weak and unable to function. No matter what he did, she didn’t feel as if he deserved such suffering. It was unnerving and she never pulled that card unless she just couldn’t control him anymore. 

The fire cracked and popped in the fireplace illuminating the contours of The Count’s face. 

“Alucard, you can’t sleep here. It’s not safe.” When she reached out to poke at his coat she noticed something slip from his chin and land on his collar. 

Blood? Was he bleeding? He had been out on a mission earlier but Integra hadn’t noted any real damage to her servant.

No, he wasn’t bleeding from any wound she could see. The streaks were coming from his eyes like crimson tears. His face was contorted in what looked like pain. What was he imagining? Was he dreaming? Absurd! This vampire couldn’t have human characteristics. It had to be a ploy something to cause her to treat him more like a companion rather than a dog! 

Regardless of how troubling it is, she couldn’t let him sleep out in the open. She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft shake. 

The vampire growled deep in his throat, enough that Integra quickly moved her hand away. Alucard shifted slightly in the chair before going still once more. 

“Bloody moron, I’m trying to protect my assets. Wake up!”

She raised a hand and swiftly smacked the no life king across the face, making those bloody tears smear across his face and onto her hand. Alucard snarled as his eyes snapped open. He quickly went for his guns in his coat. He didn’t recognize her. She was merely someone who woke him in his most vulnerable state. 

A threat. 

“Be still!” The command roared out of her and the markings on Alucard’s gloves flared. The vampire froze and dropped the large pistols to the floor. They landed with two loud thumps at her feet and she quickly pushed them behind her.

“Do you not recognize your Master, Creature.” Those crimson eyes settled on her and immediately cleared. 

“Master…?” He took a moment to take in his surroundings before placing a gloved hand to his face. 

“A dream. What utter nonsense.” So the Count can dream, you learn something every day. He violently stood from the chair almost enough to send it flying backwards. He’s trying to run.

“Be still, Alucard.” You wouldn’t think that Alucard could look pitiful. It usually wasn’t in his character. Integra let a puff of smoke pass her lips before she beckoned him closer. 

“Kneel, just for a moment. Then I will let you go.” He didn’t offer his usual crazed smirk at her commands, no he was tired and exposed like a nerve. He fell to his knees before her and stared blankly at his master’s feet. 

Integra heaved a sigh and gently pulled her handkerchief from her breast pocket. 

“I swear you are such a child. Don’t pout.” 

She knelt down and picked up his chin to make him look her in the eye. He seemed a bit surprised by the action but allowed her to do so. Integra pressed the cloth to his checks and cleaned up the streaks of blood that had begun to dry on his face. 

“I’m not going to apologize for startling you. You know better than to sleep out in the open like this.” One gloved hand reached up and took hold of her wrist. She didn’t shake him off, just continued to clean the blood from his face. 

“Forgive me, Master.” 

Such a pitiful creature. She heaved a sigh and stood. 

“Come, my Count.”


End file.
